


坤廷 | 生日祝贺影片

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 生日祝贺影片

*看吱吱兔爆料我都醉了

 

我是朱正廷，今天是巡演武汉场第一天，为了下星期蔡徐坤生日，我们一个一个被叫来拍祝贺影片，而我已经拍完了，但我还有些话想说。

第一个问题是初印象和现印象，我的回答是"挺帅的、很性感，因为我也喜欢性感的感觉。"还顺便说了PPAP那时候的事，这人说什麽找不到可爱的感觉，我去，明明私下一些行为都可爱到要命好吗！但由于不能在镜头前暴露太多，我就大略说一下就行，但是他私底下可爱的一面特别多啊！你们要相信我！

第二个问题是小习惯，其实我也不知道怎麽就脱口而出我俩去看电影的事，似乎还不小心说了不止一次，你问为什麽只有我俩吗？情侣约会看电影你看过有电灯泡的？  
好的拉回正题，他看电影的时候真的特烦人，人家都能好好的静静的看电影，他就非得扯着我的手臂跟我讨论剧情。第二次看电影的时候更夸张，我睡着了还硬要把我戳醒，然后继续霹雳啪啦说一堆，跟我说刚刚男主角咋了，女主角又咋了。不过说实在的，虽然感觉有点烦，但也是挺可爱的，也是那时候我觉得他特别像个孩子，单纯又天真，挺好的，是我的蔡小葵。

第三个问题是队长表现，这我很纳闷为什麽被删掉了，我应该没说什麽不该说的吧？好吧那我现在来说给你们听。  
他啊，就是太逞强！严格归严格，但有时真的太逞强了，因为有点完美主义，所以做起事来特别仔细，不过这也算是优点就是了，逞强的部分就是明明累了还不休息会儿，老是死撑硬撑，觉得自己还没20岁就能这样操是不是？没关係，现在你20岁了，可以体会我们老人家的辛苦了，看看尤长靖，跳没多久就累了，就不能体谅下嘛？(一旁的小尤：说我什麽坏话啦！)

第四个问题，关于他的新歌，这我也不知道为什麽被删掉！我只是跟着推荐新歌我说什麽了吗？明明没有啊！好的所以我也藉此再来推荐一下。  
坤这次的新歌真的都特别好听，作为第一个试听者，我可以说是一听就爱上了。这三首歌真的都是他注下所有心血创作出来的，还记得我们在节目组的时候，就看他空档时候就会写写词，后来出道也是常常看他很认真的在创作，一点也不马虎。他就是这样一个人，对这些都特别的认真，毕竟走过很多坎坷路，这也是对他的IKUN们的一种感谢及爱的表达，这也是为什麽他连MV都自己剪，就是想自己做好每一个部分，呈现给大家，对于此，我真的觉得很骄傲。

第五个是模彷动作，不知道怎麽从bro生日后就有了这个环节。他的经典动作很多，像范丞丞跟bro的那个顶跨，不过我模彷也挺经典的，虽然大家不知道我在扭什麽，我也觉得我扭得挺尬的，但就是他第一次出场后穿渔网装，唱什麽对你的body着迷那时候的动作，那次真的太让我印象深刻。偷偷说，那也是我第一眼迷上他的时候。

最后一个是生日祝福，我就简单的说了，但为了有些区别，叫了一次全名，又喊了六次坤，然后说了句生日快乐。其实六次是有一点特殊含义的，比赛开始时，他第一次他选择了6的位子，而在决赛坐在6的那个人是我，所以6对我们来说是一个特别的数字。

好啦，我说完啦，希望大家能好好支持我们家坤坤。十九岁的蔡徐坤经历了太多困难，承受了很多的压力，不过也同时也受到了很多人喜爱，而我在这个时候遇见了他。  
其实我觉得自己很幸运，能陪他走过阴天到晴天，可又觉得没在下暴风雨时陪着他很可惜，如果那时有人陪着他是不是更好？不过事情都过去了，现在我会继续陪他迎向阳光明媚的每一天。  
我知道我和他的这条路必定走的很坎坷，但我相信我们能够好好的走下去，我们会陪着彼此往前走。我想，迎来14个月后的那天，我们还是会好好的走下去，团体的解散并不意味我们也会散，因为我们相信彼此。

真的说完啦，蔡徐坤，坤坤坤坤坤坤，生日快乐啦！偷偷再说一句，我爱你喔！


End file.
